Episode 8
School Swimsuits Don't Appear (スクール水着は出番がない＼(^o^)／, Sukūru Mizugi wa Deban ga Nai) is the eighth overall episode of the ''Haganai'' anime produced by AIC Build. During this episode, the Neighbor's Club head to a pool resort, showcasing them in their swimsuits. Synopsis Arriving home from the grocery store, Kodaka discovered that their air conditioning unit has malfunctioned, having them wait for three days before installing a new one, much to Kobato's dismay. After watching her favorite anime, Kurogane no Necromancer, Kobato decided to "transform" clothes in front of her brother, which she calls her "true form", and are ideal for the hot summer heat. Kodaka then realizes that Kobato was currently wearing the same clothes she once wore back in her elementary days, despite being halfway through middle school. Fearing this, Kobato reassures herself to his brother of not aging due to her being a vampire, much to Kodaka's dismay. At the club-room, Kodaka was instantly hugged by Maria and informs him about Yukimura feeding her the proper meals that she wanted, yet Kodaka still instructs Yukimura on serving Maria meals which are much healthier. Upon seeing this, Kobato instantly separated Maria from Kodaka out of jealousy, whilst calling her stupid. Though Maria doesn't recognize Kobato in her summer wear, while the others (especially Sena) were surprised about the new look of Kobato. Afterward, Kobato bit Maria after being charged upon, and Yozora fooled Maria into bathing herself with sunlight while naked in order for her not to transform into a vampire, causing Maria to get punished by Kate afterward. After receiving a bad end from her game, Sena suggested on going to the pool, same with Kobato, and thus Yozora approved ongoing as part of the Neighbor's Club activities. The following day, the Neighbor's Club were shocked, knowing the pool's been crowded due to a 50% sale entry fee throughout the whole summer, much to Yozora's distress. After changing for their swimwear, much to Kodaka's uneasiness and Sena's surprise after seeing Yukimura in a woman's swimsuit, which "he" took as a challenge to prove "his" manliness. Afterward, when Kodaka, Sena, Kobato and Yukimura decided to go to the pool, they found it crowded, which made it rather difficult for them to swim. There, Kodaka recalled to Sena the last time they've visited the pool, and how she got mad at Kodaka and mishearing her for thanking him afterward. Sena, trying to avoid the topic, then left, saying she'd go visit Yozora and Rika at the girl's changing room since they've been nauseous from the bus ride going to the pool. Kodaka:" She ''(Sena) ''seemed kind of nervous... Oh, right... The Neighbor's Club was just us three back then. We've got quite a few members now. We can't say we've made any friends, but we've definitely changed. When Sena returned, she showed Kodaka a mail from Yozora, informing him that she and Rika are heading home. Much to his surprise, he hurriedly rushed after them, only to see both Yozora and Rika already on the bus, driving away. Kodaka then remarked that Yozora hasn't changed, and with nothing else to do, those who were left also decided to head home. Kodaka:" Neighbor's Club activity log: Today's activity: None." Trivia * At about 8:30, when Kodaka brought Kobato to the club room, Rika suddenly asked her "What kind of panties are you wearing?". This is a reference to another anime series called [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/K-On! K-On!] when Ritsu said the same words to make fun on Mio in season two episode fourteen. * Mizuki (みずき), the female character in Sena's video games, is voiced by Michelle Rojas in English. Gallery Episode eight eyecatch.jpg|Episode eyecatch Episode eight ending eyecatch.png|Miyama-Zero ending eyecatch Category:Anime